Troubles In New Year
by Misaki CHAN118
Summary: A Kagome le corresponde organizar una fiesta de fin de año, y no cualquier fiesta de fin de año. Es la de la más grande empresa de todo Tokio. ¿Caerá rendida ante la presión? "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".


**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Fic participante de la actividad Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!**

**Link:**

**/forum/Siéntate/84265/**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Troubles in new year

Odiaba su vida. Oh si, odiaba su jodida vida…

Se encontraba atareada, iba de un lado a otro por todo el salón, revisaba decoraciones y repetía en voz alta los elementos de la lista que debían estar en sus lugares.

—¿Globos? —preguntaba con voz ansiosa y desesperada mientras corría por el salón arreglando las guirnaldas.

—Listos —respondía su amiga anotando todo.

—¿Confeti? — Ahora se encontraba revisando las instalaciones.

—Listo

— ¿Confirmaron el pedido para esta noche? — Tomo asiento y vio a Sango hacer gestos.

—No, no contactaron al servicio de banquetes —respondió seria.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si son de las partes más importantes! Los globos no tienen relevancia ¿Cómo que no contactaron a los del banquete? — Su cara estaba deformada por la sorpresa, estaba a punto de llamar a sabrá Dios donde para conseguir un servicio de comida cuando una risa la interrumpió.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara… Es broma ¿crees que estaría tan tranquila si no los hubiera llamado? — La azabache estaba por reclamarle pero se dio cuenta de la intención de la broma, quería que se relajara.

Kagome trabajaba como organizadora de todo tipo de eventos; miles de veces había pasado por la infinita desesperación de los preparativos previos, sin embargo esta vez era diferente. No iba a organizar cualquier fiesta de año nuevo, tenía que organizar la mejor fiesta de año nuevo para la empresa más exitosa de todo Tokio ¿estrés, donde?

Sango su mejor amiga, obviamente no se quedaría sin ayudar y así es como desde hace más de un mes habían estado arreglando todo lo necesario para la fiesta. Tenía que ser perfecta, el dueño de la empresa había sido muy específico en todo lo que quería que hubiera, si una sola cosa fallaba su sueño se acababa.

Desde el principio de los tiempos había intentado conseguir trabajo en dicha empresa pero nunca terminaba por obtener el puesto. Esta podía ser su oportunidad, la que tanto había estado esperando y justo por eso no se podía permitir descansar, _"tiene que ser perfecta" _se repetía siempre.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Después de haber pasado casi dos horas dentro del gigantesco salón, decidieron que debían tomar un descanso…

—Bienvenidas chicas ¿les sirvo lo de siempre? —preguntó la pelirroja que siempre las atendía.

—Por favor, Ayame y si no es mucha molestia que el café sea doble —pedía la castaña mientras su amiga respondía mensajes desesperada.

—Ohhh ¿día difícil?

—Y que lo digas, nos pasamos una hora esperando a que los chicos fueran a ayudar y como no llegaron las dos tuvimos que acomoda las cosas durante ¡dos horas! Estoy muerta — Ayame solo hiso un gesto de "¿Que se le va a hacer?" y sirvió el café, Sango estaba por dar el primer sorbo cuando escucho a la azabache gritar.

—¡Sango!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaban las dos chicas preocupadas.

—Inuyasha me acaba de enviar un mensaje, dice que nuestros vestidos no están.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Sí. Dice que ya fueron a la tintorería por los trajes y que al preguntar por nuestras cosas les dijeron que no estaban ahí, ¿segura que los dejaste ahí?

—Kagome, tú me acompañaste ese día.

—Bueno —decía al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta — Iré a intentar averiguar dónde quedaron, que Miroku e Inuyasha te ayuden a terminar con las decoraciones —Y dicho esto salió del café.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Era una completa locura, había recibido el mensaje de Inuyasha y pensó que era una broma, después de hablar con él y cerciorarse de que era en serio había salido disparada de la cafetería para ir a ver donde habían quedado los malditos vestidos.

—¡Joder! Y pensar que esto tenía que pasar faltando siete horas para la fiesta.

Se apresuró en llegar al lugar donde "deberían" estar; y después de una discusión con la dependienta, y de que esta se diera cuenta que los vestidos si estaban ahí, Kagome había ido lo más rápido que podía al salón. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por resolver y todavía tenía que cambiarse.

—¡Dios ayúdame! —imploraba, esperando que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Tarde, iba tarde a su propia fiesta _"Bueno Kagome, quizás te hubieras tardado menos cambiando si no hubieras elegido otros zapatos y otra joyería que combinará con el vestido por que la primera no te gusto" _respiró profundo al estar frente a la puerta, era el momento abrió la puerta con cuidado y se paralizo ¿Dónde había quedado la elegante fiesta que con tanto trabajo había organizado?

La música, antes clásica era remplazado por un estruendoso ruido, las decoraciones lucían diferentes, todo lucía diferente.

Estaba en shock, ¿Cómo… cuando? Bueno ya arreglaría eso por ahora su prioridad era encontrar a Sango para aclarar el cambio en la organización. Un camarero pasó enfrente de ellas llevando una bandeja con bebidas, agarro una y se la tomo de un sorbo.

Había empezado a buscar a cualquier persona que le fuera conocida, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha ¡Cualquiera! Sin embargo su ansiedad solo aumentaba, junto con los tragos que tomaba. Había descubierto que el delicioso pavo que había ordenado ahora era un pollo rostizado, el Whisky era sangría y el ruido era cada vez más fuerte.

Al final sus amigos la encontraron a ella, aunque no precisamente como esperaban.

—Pásame la sidra. —ordenaba ella.

—Ya tomaste demasiado.

—¡Tengo que ahogar mis penas! ¡Sólo hay pan dulce con frutas! ¡Frutas! —decía tambaleándose haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

—¿Y el problema es?

—¡Yo ordene específicamente pan con nueces!

Los tres se lanzaron miradas cómplices y en contra de la voluntad de Kagome decidieron que lo mejor era que no estuviera en la fiesta, sería muy trágico si se enteraba que se había arruinado por su culpa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sí esta horrible, lo se.**

**No me culpen todas mis neuronas murieron por culpa de la escuela.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
